


Hope

by Blink_Blue



Series: Synchronicity [4]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Dysfunctional Relationships, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: In the aftermath of a breakup, Dennis offers comfort and something else.





	Hope

“Hey, take it easy, Mac.” Dennis chides, his face full of concern and apprehension as he stares at the other man with wide eyes.

Mac ignores him until Dennis forcefully pulls away the bottle of whiskey he’d been chugging down his throat. “Dennis!” He gasps, choking on the burn of the alcohol. He makes a grab for the bottle. “I want to get hammered, dude. Just let me-”

“Yeah well, I’m trying to have a damn conversation with you!” Dennis slams the bottle onto the table, screws on the cap, and places it far out of Mac’s reach. 

“Dude, either drink with me, or just leave me the hell alone.”

“Come on, Mac.” Dennis chuckles softly, trying desperately to relieve the tension. “You’re acting ridiculous! Not to mention your tolerance for alcohol is clearly shot to hell and I'd rather not have you drink yourself to death. Look, it’s not the end of the world, dude.”

“Is it?” Mac yells hoarsely in his face and makes another violent grab for the bottle. Dennis jumps in shock, nearly pushed out of the booth when he’s suddenly got an armful of Mac. But he struggles and somehow manages to keep the other man at bay. With a great deal of effort, he pushes him back into his seat properly.

“Dude!” Dennis has one hand on Mac’s upper arm and the other on his chest to calm him. “Dude, stop!” 

Mac eventually concedes. He leans his elbows on the table and proceeds to bury his face in his hands with a frustrated groan.

Dennis sighs heavily as he watches him. “It’s just a breakup…” He says warily. “It’s been two days… Don’t you think you should be over it by now?”

Mac slowly lifts his head and stares at him agape. “You are _such_ as asshole,” he growls. “You know this was all your fault!”

Dennis rolls his eyes. He doesn’t disagree, but he’s not exactly overwhelmed with gut-wrenching guilt either. “Come on, man. I mean… was the guy really all that great though? I just don’t think it’s a huge loss, that’s all.”

Mac covers his face again. “I liked him!” He whines pitifully, his voice muffled behind his palms. 

Dennis takes a slow breath through his nose and chooses to ignore Mac’s last statement.

“I really liked him,” Mac mumbles. “He was a good guy.”

“He was okay,” Dennis mutters sarcastically under his breath.

“I’m such a dick,” Mac utters regretfully.

“Hey, come on…”

Mac groans loudly. “He was a good guy and I cheated on him.”

Dennis looks away. The guilt eats at him a little bit, but he pushes it to the back of his mind. “Well…” He eventually says softly. “All things considered, at least… at least we had a pretty great night together.”

Mac stares at him. “Dude,” he says seriously. “I was so plastered, I barely remember it.”

“It was epic,” Dennis says helpfully. He waves a hand at himself. “I, in particular, performed admirably.”

Mac groans again and rolls his eyes. “Good for you, Dennis. Now please, excuse me while I continue to wallow in self-pity.”

“Come on,” Dennis chides. “You need to get over it, Mac! Get back on the horse or something! There’s more fish in the sea!”

Mac looks at him unimpressed. “You cracking eggs of wisdom on me? You? Of all people? It’s been two goddamn days!”

“Maybe… maybe you’re looking at this the wrong way?” Dennis shrugs and waves a hand casually.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, maybe… it was a shitty end to one relationship…” Dennis makes a show of wringing his hands together nervously. “But… it could also be the start of… something great?”

Something dawns in Mac’s eyes as he takes in the meaning behind Dennis’ words. He bites his lip and straightens uncomfortably in his seat. “Dennis…”

“Mac-”

“It was just one night,” Mac says softly. “It was… a big, drunken mistake and-”

“Maybe it doesn’t have to be!”

Mac tiredly rubs his hand over his eyes. He remembers years of forlorn looks and almost kisses, innocent touches and ridiculous schemes… above all else, a deep yearning for something more. And a persistent, warm ache in his chest whenever he’d look at his best friend that he could never quite place. 

“What are you saying?” Mac eventually asks. 

“I’m saying, I think we might have something here,” Dennis says quietly. “Maybe our timing was always off, but… I think we can get the rest of it right.” He swallows the lump in his throat as he carefully regards the other man. “We had a few almosts… didn’t we?”

“Yeah, we did.” Mac murmurs softly, looking away, remembering. “I was always head over heels for you.”

Something tightens in Dennis’ chest in response. It might be regret. He takes a deep, shaky breath as he forces his trembling hands to steady in his lap. “Who knows?” He says with a stuttering chuckle. “Maybe… maybe if I never left, or… if I hadn’t stayed away so long… maybe… you and me…” His voice trails off as h e catches Mac’s eyes and a shiver runs down his spine. “Maybe you never would have even met this Dave guy.”

There’s a long pause as Mac sags in the booth. His eyes are glittering and Dennis sits as tense as ever. “You know what you’re asking, right?” Mac finally says. 

Dennis feels his heart jump in his chest. He scrutinizes a spot on the table and rubs at it with his fingernail as he avoids the question. He’s spent too long considering it, going back and forth over what could have been and what _should_ be. He’s made past mistakes and even recent ones. But deep in his heart, he knows what he wants. 

When he finally finds the courage to meet Mac’s gaze, he gives a small nod of his head. “You and me could be the real deal, Mac.”

Mac’s shoulders sag a bit, possibly in relief. He gives Dennis a small smile. The first one since the morning they woke up together, in a bed Dennis had no right to be in.

Dennis returns it with one of his own. He places his palm over Mac’s hand, and slowly, they intertwine their fingers. 

“I guess… we could give it a try,” Mac whispers. “Maybe you’re right.”

Dennis swallows and gives a silent squeeze of his hand. He wants to believe it. He wants it more than anything he’s wanted in a very long time. 

But despite it all, he can’t help but feel the pull of melancholy. And deep in his soul, in a place he’d rather avoid with ignorance and bliss, there’s a heartbreaking understanding that what they have could never last a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi! ([x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com))


End file.
